Advertising is an essential means for companies to promote their products and services. Today, businesses often spend north of hundreds of millions of dollars per year on various marketing campaigns. The signage market is dominated by various-sized advertisements as companies seek appropriate signs that will have the maximum impact on potential consumers. One such signage includes backlit posters that allow content to be displayed twenty-four hours a day. More particularly, these backlit posters are displayed within a light box during the day with the light off in order to save energy and then with rear illumination during the evening to reach the nighttime audience.